aku uzumaki bukan namikaze
by child uzunami
Summary: seorang anak kecil yang sudah tidak dianggap oleh orang tuanya, dibuang tapi dia dilatih oleh Hantu Uzumaki, Kuat naruto, sangat kuat, tapi bukan tingkat dewa, mari kita cari tahu


**Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi punya Oom Masashi Khisimoto**

 **seorang anak kecil yang sudah tidak dianggap oleh orang tuanya, dibuang tapi dia dilatih oleh Hantu Uzumaki,**

 **Kuat naruto, sangat kuat, tapi bukan tingkat dewa, mari kita cari tahu**

 **Bab...I**

 **====== " Pendahuluan " =======**

Negara api sekarang dalam masa memprihatinkan, tepatnya konoha gakure salah satu negara terkuat dinegara elemetal sinobi, karena malam ini makluk terkuat sedang memporak porandakan negara konoha tepatnya seekor biju, bukan sembarang biju tapi ini biju berekor sembilan sedang mengamuk.

Semua warga panik, para sinobi sibuk menghadang atau melawan biju, orang -orang pada bingung kenapa biju bisa ada di desa, kemana yondaime hokage kata salah satu ninja entah kepada siapa. Datang lah sandaime tepat pada kerumanan sinobi dan warga, cepat ungsikan semua penduduk sipil ketempat yang aman perintah hiruzen yang kita kenal sandaime hokage,

 _Kemana minato kenapa biju bisa lepas dari segel apa yang terjadi minato batin hiruzen sarutobi._

Datang para anbu mendekati hiruzen sarutobi, apa yang terjadi sandaime sama kenapa ada kyubi di desa tanya salah satu anbu kepada sandaime hokage,

tora kata sarutobi cepat beri tahu jiraya katakan desa dalam bahaya perintah sarutobi hai sandaime sama pergilah anbu tersebut untuk memberi tahu jiraya sang gama sanin.

Sementara di desa sudah banyak nyawa yang melayang di bantai oleh kyubi yang mengamuk, tak lama datang hiruzen sarutobi bersama beberapa anbu, tahan kyubi untuk beberapa saat samapai yondaime datang perintah sandaime ...hai sandaime para sinobi yang membantu menghentikan amukan kyubi.

Di tempat lain yondaime minato namikaze sedang bertarung dengan ninja bertopeng yang menyusup ketempat kusina sedang melahirkan, sebelumnya ninja bertopeng menyandra bayi yang baru lahir.

Ninja tersebut memegang bayi sebagai sandra, terus dia berkata menjauh dari jincuriki kalau tidak bayi ini akan mati sambil mengacungkan kunai ke dada bayi tersebut, tenang kata yondaime seharusnya aku yang mengatakn itu bukan kau yondaime,

cepat menjauh kata ninja bertopeng tersebut sambil melemparkan bayi itu jauh ke atas, dengan cepat yondaime telepor ke anaknya tersebut, ternyata sudah ada kertas peledak yang terpasang di kain bayi itu.

dengan cepat yondaime telepor kerumahnya, tunggu disini dulu sebentar ya nak aku akan menyelamatkan ibu dan kakak kembaran mu, dia langsung mengampil jubah hokegenya dan telepor ke arah kusina istri sang yondaime hokage, langsung saja membawa kusina dan membaringkan dekat bayi yang baru lhir tadi.

Minato ...terdengar suara lirih dari kusina yang memanggilnya, Naruto dimana apa dia baik-baik saja tanya kusina,saya berharap dia baik-baik saja kusi chan tadi dia dibawa sama nona sunade kerumah sakit untuk mendapatkan pertolongan supaya aman, tadi kita tau kondisi naruto sedikit agak lemah setelah dia lahir . Tunggu disini bersama menma kusi chan aku akan mencoba menghentikan kyubi supaya jangan terlalu banyak warga yang mati katanya. Hati -hati mina kun kata kusina minato mengecup kening kusina dia telepor

Didesa kyubi sedang mengamuk memporak porandakan rumah -rumah penduduk dengan tebasan ekornya bagai badai yang mengamuk tanpa ampun, banyak sinobi yang mati dalam menghentikan amukan biju terkuat itu, jangan menyerah terus serang dia samapai yondaime datang kata salah satu ninja,

 **ya demi konoha** teriak ninja lain, bagus tekad api kalian masih membara datang suara dari belakang sinobi-sinobi tersebut ternyata suara dari sandaime hokage, kita tahan bersama-sama kyubi ini kata hiruzen baik sandaime sama.

Doton ;...doryuheki no jutsu

kata salah satu ninja datang gulungan tanah berbentuk kepala naga yang menyerang kyubi, tidak itu saja banayak jutsu yang dilemparkan kepada kyubi dari mulai katon, futon, raiton, suiton untuk menyerang kyubi agar tidak terlalu jauh masuk kedalam desa dan menewaskan banyak nyawa tak berdosa.

Diluar tembok desa yondaime sedang bertarung dengan ninja bertopeng spiral yang mengedalikan kyubi, kau terlambat sedikit yondaime ha..ha ha..hah kyubi sedang mengamuk di desamu yondaime kata ninja bertopeng dengan ketawa ,

aku akan melepaskan pengaruh kyubi dari mu kata minato namikaze, minato langsung menyerang pria bertopeng itu dengan hiraisinya, tapi ninja itu tidak bisa kena malah serangan dari hokage tersebut menembus tubuhnya,

apa yang terjadi kenapa tubuhnya bisa tembus begitu batin minato...

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya...tunggu bab 2


End file.
